


Rotation

by Omehal



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Nonsense about the Endgame, Xover with SCP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 09:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19943587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omehal/pseuds/Omehal
Summary: 在她死后，克林特·巴顿尝试在过去，现在以及将来间寻找黑寡妇的踪迹。





	Rotation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [SCP-2469 “阳谷”](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/501070) by Aelanna. 



> 时间线：复联4（与另一篇蚁鹰蚁交叉）  
> 多个脑洞的混合物，铺垫很长，配对感不明显。

主啊，是时候了。夏日曾经很盛大。

把你的阴影落在日晷上，

让秋风刮过田野。

让最后的果实长得丰满，

再给它们两天南方的气候，

迫使它们成熟，

把最后的甘甜酿入浓酒。

谁这时没有房屋，就不必建筑，

谁这时孤独，就永远孤独。

……

——《秋日》 里尔克

_“十年前，我还在神盾局工作。那时我接到一个任务，坐直升机一路抵达那片极北之地的山脉。_

_“神盾局处理异常事件是家常便饭。尽管这类异常事件通常不归到神盾局名下，不过多管闲事是神盾局的特点之一。大概有些异常事件也与神界有关，这时神盾局总是需要介入。这点科尔森能比我解释得更清楚。但他死了。_

_“说来好笑，那个异常事件的真正处理部门，为了表示出与神盾局合作愉快的意思，还专门给他们派出的人员起了个无聊透顶的名字做掩护，好像是什么，‘神盾核心纠察小组’（Shield Central Picket）。_

_“总而言之，我被派到那里。那天天气晴朗得很，或者是说——那片山麓之上的天空晴朗得很。”_

讽刺的是，世界被那个响指打回原形，然而它却并没能变好哪怕一点。

克林特·巴顿查过名单，浪人曾杀死的人销声匿迹——也许那个响指无法恢复那些在那段黑暗时代期间丧命的人——但余党则死灰复燃。

同理。人性也没能因为这个响指而变得更好一些，世界被割裂为两部分，一部分人历经沧海桑田，另一部分人无所适从。某种程度上，回头的响指催生人类进一步的矛盾。

那些混蛋——无论有没有经历那五年，他们都照旧应得到脑壳开花的下场。

他们没给娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫置办葬礼。

谁也说不清为什么是这样的结果。混蛋们说黑寡妇不是钢铁侠，她的身份本就不存在；有的混蛋说对她的埋葬是对世界宣告神盾局的揭发者不复存在，是权威的坍塌；还有人说她没有尸体给他们埋葬。

除了最后一种人，克林特对剩下的那些都拔刀出鞘。他的纹身尚未抹去，头发尚未留长，这让他还拥有那个落刀的立场。

——那些人都死了。1

最后一种人说：“没有尸体，就没有棺材。没有棺材，就没有葬礼，没有葬礼，就不可能有墓碑。”

这部分人不是克林特出手解决的。复仇者们——尤其是经历过那些的——即刻下放反应。但他听见这一切，也承认这一切。

只有这一次他没有拔刀。他定定地站着，对旺达说：“我从那片作呕的水里醒来，悬崖远去，四寂无人，除了手上那块石头，没有任何迹象证明她曾到过那里。他们说得没错，我没能把她带回来。”

旺达当时站在暴怒的神祇与狂躁的外星人身后，与他并肩站着。她惊讶地看向克林特：“但这不是她没有葬礼的理由。”

他还是没能杀死他们。

他对弗瑞说：“没有葬礼，就没有墓碑。”

弗瑞用独眼看着他，毫无威慑力，自从他解下眼罩，带上墨镜后，他是平凡的黑人司机，那种会去客串反恐特警组的。

——自从菲尔·科尔森连同后来他的单位从生活里消失，他的正常时日就命不久矣。

弗瑞说：“我们不能埋葬她。从某种程度上，她还是活着的。你知道奎尔去找卡魔拉了吗？量子隧道就是定向的空间宝石，甚而更好——在其他时间线，罗曼诺夫还在那里，只是我们需要去找到她。”

浪人阴沉地说：“对于我而言，她已经不在了。”

_“他们先带我去了站点，那里人数不多，大多数都是研究人员。一支最小编制特遣队长期驻扎在那里，每个队员都懒懒散散——我为了保持后援安全在那里唬了他们一把，没想到他们个个都担惊受怕得很，生怕我把他们给解散了。_

_“这样的后援还真不如不要。交接权混乱的结果。_

_“但站点不是我的目的地。瞭望塔才是。这也同样不是神盾局建造的，但倒确实符合实用主义的说法。瞭望塔里人员更少，尤其是在把扔我到那里之后。送我过去的直升机同时也带走了几个特工。_

_“这我还挺高兴的，但让我一个人留在这里，听起来太像是一次长期禁闭。”_

他在重建完成前继续留在基地里。事实上，他们大多数人都没回去。生活是一种惯性，他们花费五年时间对孤苦伶仃的状态演练无数次，在终于有所适应时再度从那种状态里被连根拔起，装回原位。

劳拉有时给他通电话，次数不多。他们并不在电话里交谈，有时库珀和莉拉会凑过来接电话，克林特努力清空嗓子发出一种干净而明亮的声音。

他的内心的确如此，毫不遮掩，但他的嗓子坏了有好一阵子。

他有时候到湖边。在集齐无限宝石的第三天，他们聚在湖边有气无力地相互争执，美其名曰大吵一架，又曰“默哀”。

“那本应该是我。”克林特不断地重复这句话直到所有基地里的人都知道，后来他不再怎么讲这句话，对生人他并不存在泄露脆弱的必要。

在湖边他也说了这句话，那时候他有些歇斯底里，尽管他已经在蚁人面前歇斯底里过一次。他们之所以对那个无限手套犹豫不决，一部分原因就是他与布鲁斯两人不稳定的情绪。

他们都为打那个响指付出极大代价，浩克是一只手臂，托尼是一条人命，克林特是另一条人命。这能很好解释他们一旦再次得到量子隧道建造的授权（是的，他们又回到那个必须获得授权的年代，蛮屋滥干）后就开始马不停蹄地赶制这个东西，瘟疫总得送回应属之地。

布鲁斯和斯科特两人轮班看着。汉克·皮姆据说给过进一步的指导意见，把那个隧道更加完善，但他对于隧道最终收归国有这件事相当不满。他们都很有理由不满，这一点正靠着美国队长出手交涉。

“你怎么看？”

他说：“如果是我，我会在我们归还完毕回来之后的那一刻搭弓射爆那台机器。这是个忠告，别让我在那时候待在那附近。”

斯科特正在喝咖啡，闻言呛着瘫倒在椅上。旺达抱着手站在旁边，对这个回答毫不意外。她说：“我就知道你会这么想。但我不会让你这么做的。”

克林特看着对方那双漂亮的褐眸，他阴沉地开口：“你知道量子隧道最可怕之处在于什么吗？”

“在于？”

“它是一个可怖的希望，暗示着你一切都可以弥补与挽回。”

“但你不得不承认，有时候你去那么做了，那也是命运为你计划好的一部分。”旺达轻淡地说，“我们等着看吧，克林特。”

_“他们之所以对这个地方保持高度的警惕心，大概是因为前不久发生的那场事故。我大概也是因为那件事被调过来的。_

_“那老妇人一直被移走时火焰腾空而起，连带着整片地区表现反常的敌意，这就像这里每月一次定期出现的‘清空行动’，异色火焰烧不毁林木烧不毁果实烧不毁那座精心打理的小屋，只能烧掉我们安放的摄像头。_

_“每月一次的损耗导致我们这里经费飙升。后来我被指派在林火开始前将所有探测设备回收，再在林火之后把那些东西通通安回去。_

_“这个监视之外的任务让我生活规律，这片花园支配我的节奏。听起来挺不爽的。_

_“单从植物学角度而言，这里作为果实培育学习基地再适合不过。这花园一般的地方落在半山腰上，每日日照强度（鉴于它一直保持充足日照）由海拔高处自海拔低处有所变化，而这种细微的变化正好造就这些排列严谨整齐的植物。——梨花会在高处休眠，然后伸展；而布林比梨树暖和一些。蜜李继续向下，血橙太过少见并且稀缺，但她还是想办法培植出来——这都是后来她告诉我的，我那时只认得那些无可控制的杂乱覆盆子，在排列之中横冲直撞，还有那些火焰般鲜艳的玫瑰，那些跳脱着的花苞。”_

自然的恢复速度甚至应该比他们重建的速度更快。那个湖因强烈的震动而决堤，如今那道裂缝已被填满，只有泥土是新翻上来，一道棕色的疤痕一半鲜艳地暴露在空气之中。

但这不能阻止克林特在那片湖边仅存的绿地里选好地址。他不承认一个复仇者将会拥有葬礼而另外一个复仇者什么也不能有的事实。

一开始是旺达发现。女巫欣然相助，她站在那里，在克林特把那些土壤翻松时把那些锋利的碎石刨出来扔进湖里，红光绕着那整方土地三天，直到克林特把地里的东西整理好。

然后是布鲁斯。他带来了波斯菊。

克林特坚持要他把那个柔软的花种留在外面，单独开辟一圈土地。他对布鲁斯说：“博士，这东西不适合她。”

“你想怎么做？”布鲁斯没有理会他。他徒手挖着坑，跪在地里全身是土。克林特换了只手撑着铁锹。

第二天面包车运来玫瑰幼苗。

“那看起来很不符合她，但她肯定想要这个。”克林特在把第一盆移植到土坑里时说。“一座玫瑰园。”

他们把所有幼苗都完整地放了进去。那天晚上克林特拖了把椅子坐到湖边，身后是他新栽的成果。湖水波澜不惊，他紧跟着面无表情。

旺达在他的坚持下离开了，布鲁斯在那片玫瑰园移植的过程中来过几次，卖了些力气给他。

他长久地凝视那片湖，又转头去凝视那些幼苗。没人知道玫瑰开花时，他们该拿花萼，花瓣怎么办。他也一无所知。

他低声对那片湖道谢，然后起身离开。

__你需要去呵护他们，花根舒展，土壤展平，然后你需要浇水，你得让她们先破开那道屏障，然后你再任其自然。_ _

当基地最终恢复门禁系统——他们一直管防卫工程这么叫，介于在那一次，斯科特被关在门禁外，而他们不得不花十分钟时间将他接进来，他们便开始声称门禁的保护措施安全可靠。但到底是不是那些安全可靠的东西则有待他人进一步测试——第一朵玫瑰突然开放。

它不该这么高调，不该这么早凋。克林特站在清晨的湖边再度确认，在他伸展后他才发现那抹格格不入的红色。当多数玫瑰仍与尚普兰一同在日出后沉睡，这抹红色便很难不引起注意。

那确实只是一朵花期过早的蓓蕾。但鹰眼决定将其当成一个预兆。

早餐时，克林特在公共频道里宣布这个消息，其他人抽空祝贺，有些人表现出前往那地方观赏的意愿，而那是一朵玫瑰花，来自于纽约州更温暖的地带——它还未准备好承受目光。克林特拒绝了这件事。

“再等一会儿。等到它们都准备好我们再去看一看。”克林特露出一个微笑与他们说。

蚁人被这个笑容吓得够呛。“我是说，你居然笑了。”他支支吾吾地说。

史蒂夫当时和巴恩斯在一起。他回以一个微笑。“我们都很想念她。”他说。

旺达是最欣喜的。“那太好了。”她在电话里的声音颤抖着，“我真希望当时我在那儿。”

“你不会错过第二朵的。”克林特拿着电话从门廊里踱步而过。他还没有在史蒂夫宣布门禁系统恢复后的基地里走过一遍，这些长廊有时望不及尽，在没有任何装饰以及人的陪衬后愈发冷淡。

“然后还会有第三朵，第四朵，第五朵……最后是那整个玫瑰园……”

他停住脚步。

他看见无限宝石。

_“我是不是和你说过那里天气晴朗？_

_“晴朗透顶，尽管瞭望塔不属于晴朗的范围。这片山麓是雷电的青睐之地，瞭望塔的避雷措施还不错，但周边的草木显然不能幸免。_

_“每次白日雷雨交加时，我都能透过雨幕清楚地看见那片地区。无风无雨，日光充足，那些果树日晷一般延伸开来，跟麦田怪圈一样保持规律的图案。_

_“有一天我向上级申请对那处地区进行探索，惨遭拒绝，理由是‘我们的人员不足以承受伤亡’。_

_“但你知道的，我的申请向来只是走个过场。后来他们因为这件事气得要死，一群纠察小组的成员过来把我警告了一通，然后申请要神盾局把我调走。_

_“我们亲爱的独眼局长肯定是批复了一句什么‘不，他是我们最好的观察员’之类的。又或者他们决定放弃担保我的安全。后来我又去了几次，再没受到阻拦。_

_“这听起来更像是在惩罚我了。”_

克林特心神不宁。那颗橙色宝石远不应出现在那里，但他看见它正安宁地被放在那个盒中，盒盖开着，任人采撷。

_灵魂宝石具备将亡魂召回世界的能力……_

普累克西普斑蝶汲取毒素，亚马逊树蛙在雨林里长鸣，眼镜王蛇吐出鲜红引信。危险之物以其诱人之色吸引旅人停驻，然后将他们卷入漩涡。

_……但对它作出的牺牲是无可逆转的。_

克林特确认四下无人。他上前试着推开那扇铁门。它是锁的。

他站在门口茫然四顾，忽然意识到他们的重建工作过于仓促，以致他们除了电力操控以外再无任何防护措施。只要动些手段，任何人都能轻易破坏这扇门——前提是在基地内部。

他们在外部加固一切，而并不对复仇者们设防。

而克林特·巴顿，神盾局曾经的烦恼头号，向来善于从内部瓦解防御系统。他在逃医务室时这么干过，破坏一整座大楼的电子系统；在他们给他换新指挥官时这么干过，将几支小队的人事搅得鸡犬不宁；在布达佩斯时他这么干过，放走世界上最危险的女特务；在——在被邪神控制时，他将此事践行至极致，险些把那艘航母打下来。

这道铁门与背后的电力系统只是最初的那部分。但他不敢确认自己此时的动机仅仅是逃脱治疗那么简单。

事情的发展荒谬绝伦。

_你可以这么理解：宝石均非死物，他们都具备独立的自我意识。而最危险的那颗，它甚至拥有一个饥渴的灵魂。_

旺达还在询问：“克林特？你怎么了？”

克林特这才想起通话。他把手机举回耳边：“没什么，看到点东西。我们改天再聊。”

他把电话挂断，继续看着这扇门。

世界上总共只有两个人能够控制他内部瓦解的行动。第一个人因他而死，那是很久之前的事情；第二个人因他而死，那是不久之前的事情。

今天克林特·弗朗西斯·巴顿站在这里，至少在目前，没有人能控制他。

_“那次在回收设备的时候我多走了一步。后来我回想当时所处方位，应当恰好是日晷上指针指向‘12’的地方。那里是一大片野柚树，连带着丛生的黄玫瑰，整道界限向外延伸，大致而言是金黄的灿烂色调。_

_“那些黄玫瑰确实开得很不错。我对柚子没什么兴趣，但出于好奇，我还是把设备装载车放到身后上前去看了看，它们不应当生长于此处，总给予我一些未名的不真实感。_

_“我摸了摸那些果实，湿润饱满的触感和柚皮的味道直接在我的指尖爆发开来，我有些惊叹，它们真实存在，并且长势过于良好。_

_“也就正是此时，我听见了她的声音。_

_“她说：‘你愿意尝一口吗，克林特？’”_

_“我当然拉开弓了。但我不知道那个声音从何而来。若不是真切听见树叶被风吹动的声音，我几乎以为那个声音从树干里传出来。_

_“这是一件危险的事情——作为鹰眼，独身处于这片异常地域里，我竟找不到那个能让我放弦的目标。_

_“但那声音却是和缓无温的。那是一个出人意料地，年轻的声线——至少不收我所以为的八十岁——带着些微的俄国口音，倒给我一种陌生的熟悉感。_

_“‘你在思考我正在哪棵树后面看着你。但我于万物之中。毫无用处。你不如将设备收好，趁着直升机还没来在这里选一种水果试试看。_

_“‘我想起来，你对柚子并无特殊感触。四点钟方向的覆盆子很甜。’_

_“我承认我那时候有些恐惧。再如何，我都不是处理非自然现象的好手，我不知这是一种幻象还是其他什么别的，我只知道自己应当尽快离开这里然后去看看那个所谓的心理医生，或者勉强花些时间为科尔森写点积压已久的报告。_

_“所以我速战速决了，很懦弱地，我没再想回应那个声音，把剩下的设备收完便迅速离开，而那个声音也没再开口。直到最后我离开前，她说：‘再见，克林特。’”_

那天晚上复仇者基地再度因为供电不稳而断电。恢复电力的活理所应当地交由斯科特负责。史蒂夫布置完这一切，从客厅离开，路上他碰见从房间内刚出来的克林特。对方睡眼惺忪——考虑到他们最近作息相当不规律，而鹰眼已经有超过七十二小时没有合眼，他默许对方没有出席紧急会议。

“队长。又停电了？”对方眯起眼打量只闪着应急灯带的走廊。

史蒂夫停下步子转身面对对方：“是的。停电了。这次规模有点大，内部监控防护网系统有所损坏。朗正在过去排查。所幸外部通讯正常，门禁系统也无大碍。”

“需要帮忙吗？”

“目前？暂时不用。有什么事我会用应急按钮通知你。”史蒂夫的表情落下来，不再那么严肃，“克林特，你不用那么紧张。战争已经结束了。”

他看见鹰眼叹了口气，肉眼可见地把绷紧的肌肉放松。

“抱歉。我会的。”克林特说。

克林特回到屋中。他屏息等待，直到针孔摄像头向他确认队长走向何方。战备区，距他今晚的目的地有一段距离。

他把那个屏蔽器揣进兜里，走出房门前犹豫片刻，把匕首套绑在小腿上，放下裤脚。

人工智能还有十分钟恢复正常。他从尚无法使用的训练室前通过，绕过那条最长的走廊，钻进楼梯间。

新复仇者基地的构造大体复制了之前的那个，而托尼的习惯是为他们留下一些暗道捷径方便他们集结。克林特那时还没彻底卸下复仇者的身份，他幸运地分享到一份构造图。这为他后来潜入旺达房间提供方便，如今也仍旧起效。

他把手套戴上，从三楼楼梯间口将那块防火栓板移开，探身爬进里头的通道。这条通道没那么长，但足够他潜行到总控室附近。

他顺利从计划地点处把那块钢板从内部推出去，小心地将楼梯间拉开一条缝——

迅速关上。

罗德的脚步声从外头一路向前逼近，对方手里拿着一件相当庞大的电子元件。克林特屏息，心跳追随对方的脚步声一同起落。

男人径直从走廊前穿过，对楼梯间方才的异动毫无知觉。

克林特再次确认这条过道里再无人走动。他走出楼梯间，在距那扇门三十尺远的两端墙面按下两个指节大小的箭头。他在内战之后在农场车库改进了对幻视进行控制的那种，将他们拆解得更迷你。相较于连通电流，这种更适合于红外传感。如果有人逼近，三十尺是一个足够他作出反应的距离。

应急灯光恰好在铁门对面，他后退几步，助跑跳起，将那个屏蔽器稳稳固定到墙上。红信号亮起，走道在刹那间陷入黑暗。

鹰眼不需要光也能看得清楚。

门没锁。完全没锁。克林特只是按下门把手，它便徐徐开启。

一切有些顺利得过头，但克林特并不过多考虑这一切。他将警报器调整至激活状态，挂上腰带，又调好手表倒计时，最终才得到空闲把视线集中到眼前的盒子中。现在六个都是关着的，直觉让克林特打开第三个盒子，橙光从盒缝之中泄出。那块宝石光波流转，呈现出一种近乎半透明的质感，将克林特与他方圆五尺内的地方映亮。

一切有些顺利得过头。

在可以触碰到石头前他还有五秒钟时间反悔，他将承担可怕风险。这种不确定性关系比他深恶痛绝的那个隧道更加疯狂。

他伸手拿起灵魂宝石。

_“巴顿？”娜塔莎在电话那头打乱他的思绪，“你走神了。”_

_“是的。是的。我知道。”我把目光从那个花圃挪开，“只是在思考这个鬼地方有没有到那个地步——那个我还不能和黑寡妇透露的地步。”_

_“别忘了我们俩的等级。”娜塔莎略带嘲讽地提醒。_

_我没忍住笑意。这大概是我最喜欢娜塔莎的其中一个原因：对方的从不示弱——更正，大多数情况下。我向她解释：“不，这次不大一样。我签署的不是神盾的保密协议。”_

_“你叛变了。”_

_“别开玩笑。我叛变了，你还会留在神盾局？”我调侃道，“合作方可是‘神盾核心纠察小组’，这你我都惹不起。”_

_“他们真的用了这个愚蠢至极的名字？”_

_“看来你比我知道的要多。我只是执行任务。——不过说实在的，这地方漂亮极了，你真该过来看看。每天我坐在这塔里，感觉不像是在监视一个危险的陷阱，而是在欣赏一片世外桃源。”_

_“这听起来相当不公平。”_

_“怎么了？”我换了个姿势，能在瘫在椅子里的同时让这扇窗保留在我的视线里。_

_娜塔莎说：“你在世外桃源百无聊赖，而我却在最阴暗的地方做着刀尖上舔血的事情。”_

_“物尽其用。”她不在我面前，我就敢这么讲起话，我说，“对付人，你一向比我厉害，我只擅长看来看去，然后射箭，射箭，射箭，直到把人给射死。让我去做间谍？算了吧。”_

_“克林特·巴顿，”女人在电话那头的声音沙沙地响，她一字一句地说，“你个狗娘养的。”_

_“我也爱你。”我微笑着回答。_

_“这里其实没那么世外桃源，莫名其妙的事情说来就来。”我明知这确实不符合规定，那个女性声音的那声“克林特”让我耿耿于怀。_

_娜塔莎正在换衣服。她用肩膀夹着电话无声地听完这一切，说：“下次你可以试着和她说说俄语。”_

_“嘿，我认真的。”_

_“我也是认真的。你为什么不试试回应她呢？既然你都已经病成这样，回复一句没什么不好的。”_

_“嘿！”_

_娜塔莎拿着电话，我几乎想象得到她在那头暗笑。“行了。”她说，“我建议你还是得把这件事上报，免得我完成了任务，回单位报告，你已经被那片花圃里的蛇蝎美人勾走了。你必须承认，科尔森处理这种事情比你靠谱不止一倍。_

_“不过我很怀疑你会不会遵照我的建议去做。我甚至怀疑你早就想好了，和我讨论也只是走个过场。——说真的，巴顿，真的有什么东西能阻止你吗？”_

_“也许……黑寡妇的高跟鞋？”我主动示弱。_

_她毫不留情：“我会的。地址给我，我给你寄过去。”_

_挂断电话前娜塔莎说：“你说得对，我确实不会留下，克林特。” 2_

“你不应该来这里。”娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫没看着他。

“你也不应该在这里。”克林特说。他尝试着向里走，却被对方一个手势制住，“别越过那道线，你不应该过来，你回不去的。”

整片植物整齐地将那个小屋为主，所有的叶片上都跳动着橙光，红发女人同样笼罩着一层橙色的光泽。她转过身来，面容有些失真。

克林特哽住呼吸，他花费极长时间重新得以开口说话：“但它放我进来了。不是吗？娜特。它想让我见你。”

“它想让你像个蠢货一样也进来这里玩一玩，然后就能被它接收，然后就能得到双倍的灵魂。划算买卖，一举两得。”娜塔莎说，她的头发编得细致，完完整整地盘在脑后。她从黄玫瑰丛中踩踏过来，穿着他们在沃米尔时的那套制服一路走来，直到与克林特距离只剩一尺远。

男人能轻易看见对方的睫毛，对方唇上凹陷的皱褶。娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫完好无缺。

“他也来过这里，他看见的是卡魔拉。”女人说，“而卡魔拉在死前对他的父亲只有恨意。所以他看见的是小时候的卡魔拉，那个尚未培育起仇恨的，对他依恋不已的卡魔拉。”

“我当时没找到你在哪里。”克林特上上下下地打量她，声音仍旧梗着，“幸好，你现在看起来很完整。”

娜塔莎不再说话，只是定定地看着他。

“娜特……”克林特恍恍惚惚地开口，“我们可以回家，跟我离开这里，我们回去。不然我就留在这。”

“灵魂宝石选择了最后时刻的我，让我站在这里把你带过来。”娜塔莎抱起手臂，语气嘲讽。“它以为我会站在这里哭哭啼啼，求着与你相遇。但它料错一点。

“我无时无刻不想敲爆你的脑袋，即便在我掉下去时，我都想敲爆你的脑袋，好看看你那个助跑一跃到底个什么情况。”

克林特皱起眉。“……什么？”

“就这么放任传奇凡人鹰眼活活摔死，这确实有你一套。”娜塔莎离远了些，“我爱你，我真的很爱你，但你有时候真是一个蠢货。”

也就是在这个时候，那些橙色褪去，克林特大梦方醒，但娜塔莎开始模糊。“等等……你还没告诉我它到底为什么错了？”

娜塔莎笑了，“灭霸从这里回去了。”她站在花丛里，野柚树自身后排开，“你也可以，克林特。你没理由留下。”

_“我遵从了娜塔莎的建议——这是真的。我追随了她的前一个建议，把自己重新扔回那片地方。_

_“我只带上了弓与箭，没有热兵器，没有感应器，没有录音与拍摄设备，什么都没有。_

_“那天即使是在那里也仍旧有几朵云漂浮空中 但足够放松，不会产生任何降雨。我先按照例行计划收走所有设备，然后才是尝试靠近那座小屋。‘你好，’我说，‘我猜你不怎么想看见我。但我没把你报给上面的人。’_

_过了很久之后那女人才说：‘我知道。要来点覆盆子吗？’”_

_“有一便会有二，有二便会有三。她几乎将所有的植物与我解释清楚，与我讲完。我仍旧定期等待她用火焰将一切烧得不剩，再把那些东西放回去。”_

_“她告诉我她一开始获得大量空闲制作园艺工具，条件艰苦只能使用木质与石块打磨而来的石锹。后来她疯狂得到这一切却并不知如何修剪，如果大家也能从中大量复制相同的品种，这些玫瑰将不再具有其独特性。_

_“这意思是说她不会再教他人怎么做，她只叙述过程——甚而缄口不言。但我是那个得到了声音的人——尽管我到最后都没有吃下那些覆盆子。”_

克林特跪在地上，手里握着那颗灵魂宝石。它还在发光，但再无那么强烈而耀眼。

他跪在地上继续坐着，直到手表响起五分钟倒计时。

克林特起身把那块宝石放回去。刚才的记忆模糊不清，但他感受到一种无法估量的平和的遗憾感，那像是一种催促，促使着他应该去作出些什么。

他继续绞尽脑汁地回想，一边把一切恢复原位。他退出房间，取下屏蔽器，取下传感箭头，从那块钢板后钻进去。在他回到自己房间的那个门口时，电力骤然回归。

克林特站在门口，四肢僵硬，身形凝滞。他想起那朵玫瑰，然后是那一片，黄色的与红色的，铺天盖地，13种果树日晷般排开，叶片上泛着橙色的光。

_“‘我知道我已经把还没说的，该说的都说完了。’有一天，女人与我说。_

_“”我正在给一株苦芹拔草，这句话让我抬起头，‘你这是什么意思？’_

_“‘克林特，你瞧，我花了很长时间从那里面脱离出来在这里落足，但我已经不年轻了。如果等待拥有一个尽头，我想应该是在这里。’风拂过树林，干燥的叶子响声清亮，湿润的那些则沉闷不少。_

_“我哑然，女人有些悲伤，但却并非撕心裂肺的痛苦。她是一个寿终正寝的老人，在此地留下遗迹，却从未向我解释过为什么。或者是说我应当也不具有持有立场的意见。我还是摸不透她正在说些什么。但我猜我们俩当时都没想过解决这回事。_

_“‘你的意思是，在你离开之后，这块地方的异常便会消失。’我并未告诉她早在二战前她便已死去。也没有与她讲到我身边的遗骸便属于她。_

_“‘也许吧，我不太清楚。但我肯定看不到结果如何。这就交给你来帮我完成了。’老妇人仿佛正在微笑，阳光在头顶绚烂地展开。_

_“‘这任务恐怕有点艰巨。’我对着那片黄玫瑰丛说。_

_“没有回应。”_

一开始他去找了布鲁斯。博士尽职地坐在隧道一旁，略有些惊讶地看过来：“你怎么会突然关心起这个东西？”

“我累了。”克林特上前抚摸那台机器，“我需要家，但在回家之前，我得确认你们把那东西送回去了。然后我才能毁掉这台隧道。——睡得更好，我想。”

布鲁斯板着脸：“不劳烦您动手。——你很快就能回家了。”最后一句是一个例行的问候。博士说这句话时眼神一向柔和。

他确认过对方眼里的东西，布鲁斯想要的与他想做的全然不同，这让他最终也放弃开口的尝试。男人收拾心情，再次不情愿地妥协，鹰眼脑子发热，意欲挽回一切。

而斯科特只是看着他。“你说过你不会再用这个隧道。”他语气严肃。

“那是之前的我。”克林特毫不让步。

斯科特深深地看着他。眼里没有笑意。他在思索，对鹰眼的反常行为给出合理解释。

“所以那就是你去过那个地方，经历半个小时之后的结果。”他给出结论。

“……什么？”

“拜托。”斯科特说，“我是电气学硕士，电路是蓄意破坏还是意外损坏，我一清二楚。我还有那群蚂蚁——如果你在从那房间里出来时，没处于恍惚状态的话，你早该发现它们在那里。”

克林特沉默，斯科特看着他，站在量子隧道前，向他展示他没想到的那个变量。

他只能开口：“帮我这个忙，斯科特。这是一个请求。”

斯科特一动不动，然后他闭上眼睛。

“什么时候？”

“你定时间。越快越好。”

“不。我的意思是，你想回到什么时候？”

他再度见到那座小屋，晚风在林间自由穿过，带来花果混合的香甜气息，长尾山雀在他面前停留片刻，以好奇姿态打量这个不速之客，然后一无所知地飞走。

这是克林特·巴顿的第二个二零一零年二月十四号，也是他在多次造访后第一次跨过那扇门进入那个狭小的空间。

他之前在档案里看过照片，但直到真正站定此地，他才发现这间小屋的内部有多狭小。他对一切简陋与不存在的灰尘报以注视，然后试探着呼唤：“娜特？”

桌椅是干净的，一无所有。克林特走到桌前把手里的东西放上去，站在那里低头凝视那张空椅。他想象曾有个俄国女人在此停留，自起初的不知所措直至后来逐渐习惯独自一人的生活节奏，让自己在香气之中入睡，虫鸣声里醒来，然后培育蝶类与蜂群，把这里继续填满，然后坐在椅上等待。

所以遗骸并不是在二月十四号消失的。早在这之前，早在那场娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫与九年前的克林特·巴顿的告别时，属于她的遗骸就已安葬。

克林特走出那扇门。他转头能看见那座瞭望塔，并且清楚了解此时自己正与过去四目相接。

“嘿，伙计。克林特·巴顿。”他轻声说，“对她好点。”

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 1 出自小久老师鹰眼个人向《红》
> 
> 2 “别开玩笑。我叛变了，你还会留在神盾局？”


End file.
